


Ganon's Rise

by Magus_Argentum



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Drama, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magus_Argentum/pseuds/Magus_Argentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The capital of Hyrule perishes into a sea of flames and with the king murdered, the kingdom is at his mercy now. Yet the power he lusts after is still protected within a realm sinful men like him must not reach. But just because he is unable to break seal does not mean others cannot either. Others, who are young and courageous, but foolish as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganon's Rise

High above, in the chamber of the tallest tower, a man witnessed the vanishing of a kingdom. The flames swallowed up homes that once belonged to the capital of Hyrule. Their remains darkened the sun, while the flames rose higher and higher into the sky on their trail of destruction, only leaving despair behind.

Fear had overtaken the hearts of the inhabitants that once walked on these paved paths. But now, they ran. For their lives. Hunted by heat and monsters alike. Their screams echoed through the streets, even reaching his ear. But those that were not fast enough fell silent. Forever.

He braced his hands on the windowsill, inking it red because of the blood that was sticking on his hands, when he observed, lost in thoughts, the courtyard. Today was fateful day as a new chapter in the history of mankind should begin as the capital of Hyrule laid in ruins, fallen together with its royalty.

As for him, he could not hide them anymore. His feelings when he saw the trail of destruction. His emotions when he heard the screams of the slain. The smile of victory. In the end, he was able to succeed in his conquest. Finally, the Kingdom of Hyrule lay in his hands. It all belonged to him now. To him alone.

He still gazed pleased at the results of his scheme when a coughing noise interrupted his thoughts. Surprised he turned around.

“You’re still alive?” he asked in disbelief, looking down at a man who leant against the wall. He pushed his hands against a mortal wound inflected on his chest.

The vanishing light of the chandelier flickered, when he added spitefully, “But don’t be afraid. It won’t last long. Soon you’ll perish. Although, this gives you a chance to marvel at your fallen capital. Must be wonderful painfully for a king to see how his own kingdom turns to dust under his reign.”

In silence he turned his head towards the window again. The other man coughed. It was audible that his end neared. Without looking at the defeated, the man said with a touch of envy, “But at least you have such an opportunity. As for me, I never had. Though I’m the ruler of a tribe myself, my home was never anything else but a worthless pile of sand. It earned to be called a wasteland. A hostile desert with death lingering at every edge, awaiting the ones foolish enough to come to challenge it.”

His view remained on the castle’s courtyard when he added disgusted, “But do you know what I loathe even more than this worthless place? It’s those people who can have what I can’t. Even worse when they got their hands on it without ever having to struggle or fight.” He turned around, starring down at the man. “Yes, I speak about pathetic living beings like you, King Daphnes Hyrule. It was long overdue that someone worthy got rid of this deficiency.”

“Ganondorf, you faithless traitor,” gasped Daphnes while his view remained on the red carpet before him. “Tell me, how is it possible that a monster like you still resembles the look of a human being?”

But Ganondorf only smirked and ignored the personal insult. In the end, it would not be a long time anymore before his underlings would slaughter the last resistance. He would soon succeed the throne, undisputed.

However, this invasion was not the end of his conquest. Ruler ship over one country was not satisfying. Though additionally ruling over others would neither be enough for him. No, there was something beyond that mere power of humans, of mortals, he desired. Far beyond.

“Our business is over. I can’t waste my precious time with pathetic beings like you,” said Ganondorf after a while. Slowly he moved towards the current king, though he had to watch his movement. The battle of steel had not only scarred Daphnes, but the room as well, seeing how the furnishing’s remains were scattered all over it.

“You certainly aren’t in need of this anymore,” said Ganondorf when he stood in front of Daphnes and pushed off his crone. “Then again, it never fit you.” With his bare hands, he crumbled it, before he tossed it away with a pleasant grin. He bathed in the pleasure to be the superior one. Finally. The days where he would have to bow down before this man, subdue himself to him and follow his bidding, they were history. Never must he taste this humiliation again.

“I still cannot believe it,” muttered Daphnes. Though his face was contorted with pain, there was this hate and disbelief in his eyes. “How was this even possible to happen? Why… why had I not noticed your true intentions earlier? Why have I not listened to the foretelling of my daughter...?”

“You should listen for I told you. You’re a pathetic weakling, that’s why,” laughed Ganondorf mischievously while he enjoyed savoring in his victory. “How much you were blinded just because I pledged the alliance of my Gerudo to gain your trust. Walk around in your walls and among your men as free as I wished. I made my plans in the shadows and waited for the right moment to overtake. It strained my patience, that’s for sure, but it was worth it all along. But I don’t have to tell you, you see it right before your eyes. Or should I better say you feel it?”

Ganondorf squatted down before Daphnes, yet he made sure he was in a higher position and could look down on him. “However, you have enough time in hell to blame yourself about your idiocy by trusting the wrong man. Just give my best regards to your ancestors and tell them that the Hylian Era is gone. Forever. It’s time I take my rightful place.”

Even though Ganondorf could clearly see the fear of death in the king’s eyes, there was this disturbing undertone in his voice when he muttered, “Every tyrant has fallen. You, Ganondorf, will be no exception. The hero will come to save Hyrule. You will not recognize him. You will not even acknowledge him as a threat until it is too late for you.” He pressed his hand even tighter against his wound as the speaking took its toll. But a smile appeared when he continued self-confidently, “You know, Ganondorf, your fall begins with your rise, caused by your own incredible arrogance. You can tell me about it after you have followed me to hell. But please, do a dying man one last favor. Do not let me wait too long. It would be an imposition!”

“Your words are ridiculous. Made up nonsense,” responded Ganondorf unimpressed but sharp. The smile bugged him. A lot. “It seems as if it’s time to save my ears from your pathetic lamentation. Live your dream in the afterworld, but don’t bother me with this fairytale.”

Ganondorf grabbed Daphnes’ throat with his right arm and closed his grasp. Reflexively, this one reached for the arm of his attacker but Ganondorf did not let go. It was time to end the current dynasty for real and make himself the king. He enjoyed the moment, deeply, watching how the king’s life would come to an end by his actions.

However, he noticed something in the corner of his left vision field. Without further thinking, he lifted his other arm to parry it and grabbed for the thing. In the process, he let go of Daphnes’ throat. Then, only a moment later he felt a searing pain in his cheek. When he turned his head around, he saw the cause. A blade which was aiming for his head and whose impact was only lessened by the armor. The thing he hold was nothing less than Daphnes’ arm.

Absently he touched his cheek. His fingers, they got wet. When he held them before his eyes, he saw that his own blood stuck on them. Slowly he found back from his bafflement and realized that Daphnes had launched one last attack. The steel would have remorselessly gone through his unprotected jawbone, if he had noticed the blade only one second later.

He would have followed the king to hell soon. Very soon. And only because he did not care to push Daphnes’ sword out of his reach once he brought him down. He did not see any threat in him anymore. A mistake. One with a huge price.  
However, he would not make it a second time.

Suddenly, Ganondorf twisted the arm of the king to an extent which the bones were unable to withstand. He held it tight since Daphnes stood no chance against his muscular and height build, while this one screamed in pain. With a clashing sound, the sword landed on the floor.

The rage was burning in his veins when Ganondorf faced Daphnes eye to eye, but he restrained from verbalizing it and only said calmly, “I hadn’t expected that some lowlife like you prefers a more painful death. But I’m willing to grant you this last wish if you desire it that much.”

Without further warning, Ganondorf grabbed Daphnes’ face and pushed him ruthlessly against the wall. “How foolish of you to think that my magic would go down before your steel. But your death is not enough for this incredible arrogance.” He smirked sinisterly when he whispered cold-blooded, “I think I’ll let your daughter pay for this as well.”

Daphnes only stumbled word fragments but the fear caused by the menace was visible on all of his body. But Ganondorf had no mercy for him, especially not after such insolence. He used his magical skill that could melt everything he touched, no matter if it was alive or not. The pain it inflected was unimaginable but Daphnes deserved it and only when his screams of utter pain vanished since it overpowered his consciousness, Ganondorf unleashed his full incantation to bring it to an end.

The body of the former king crumbled on the floor. But it was not over with his death. He still had to capture the last royalty. Not that he was actually interested in her but in the artifact she carried around. One that he needed to achieve his supreme goal. To gain absolute power.

Ganondorf left the king’s chamber, heading down the tower to meet up with his underlings. He had given them the order to capture her before since he alone went on to murder the king.

Back at the entrance hall, two of them already rushed towards him. “Lord Ganondorf!” shouted a Stalfos, a skeleton warrior, accompanied by his smaller version, a Stalchild. “Finally you’re back. There is this… little problem with the princess.”

Ganondorf’s mood worsened from one moment to another. Impatiently he waited that they continued with their message as he did not intend to ask them. However, he had the feeling the problem would not be as little as they claimed it to be.

“She… she was in our hands!” explained the Stalchild with worry in its voice.

“‘Was’?” repeated Ganondorf sinisterly. “What do you mean by ‘was’?” He tried to hold his arising anger back but it already manifested itself in a dark cloud whirling around his fist.

“Well, we… we captured her but… then there was this… Sheikah. You know, one of these members of the shadow tribe and… well, she’s also some sort of protector. And therefore she… she took Zelda with her. And she still… has her,” stuttered the Stalfos to excuse their failure but it was soon interrupted.

“What?! You had her but you morons let her escape?!?” Ganondorf burst out while the black magic in his hands released itself. With a load noise it crashed into the wall leading towards the courtyard. Engulfed in fear, the monsters starred at their master and while the stones crumbled down, he cursed, still in fury, “I should’ve known that I can’t trust a man’s job to some dumb monsters like you.”

However, they could be glad it was the wall he destroyed and not them. Certainly, when there was anything he loathed more than those pathetic Hylians than it were useless servants.

Without waiting for an answer, Ganondorf took the shortcut and entered the courtyard. At a quick pace he crossed it. Though by now, only monsters lingered around and triumphed on the dead bodies of the soldiers. They gave place to him immediately when he neared, not asking any questions when they noticed his bad mood. In the end, it was the best for them.

Ganondorf mounted the stallion, one of a big build, carrying armor over his dark fur. He left it in charge by his followers when he made his way inside the castle. Albeit his mane was outstanding as it glowed red, a color it shared with his own short hair. With a signal, the stallion galloped with high speed towards of the burning town.

At this moment, Ganondorf hoped that it was not too late by now. She, or to be more precise, her artifact, was vital for his ambitions. The Ocarina of Time. Only with it he could open the path to the Sacred Realm in which the divine power he lusted after was said to rest.

He must get his hands on it, no matter the cost. Though he could only think of one way where Zelda and her protector headed. The main gate of the town that everybody tried to reach. At this moment, he regretted that he never even thought about securing it.

The flames forced their way remorselessly through the remains of the homes, cluttering the way with rubbles and ember, even blocking of entire paths. The heat tormented the streets but Ganondorf felt none of it when the cold sweat dropped down his neck. The fear to lose his last opportunity of achieving his goal made him blind to the surroundings. Neither did he hear the cries of the people nor the grunts of his monster when he used his black magic to clean the way in front of him.

In the race against time, his steed was brought to its limits. Still, there was no sight of her and the border of the capital neared. Nervously he drilled his fingers into his armor while he tried to stay calm to not lose his temper. It would not be of any help.

However, when he was on the edge of losing his hope of ever catching up with them, he saw a white horse dashing out from one of the side roads. On its back was a young girl in an aristocratic dress who was guarded by a warrior. He grinned. Unlike him, they lacked the power to just force their way through. They had to take a longer route.

Albeit the problem remained that they were still ahead of him and had almost reached the gate. Normally he would use his magic to stop them but the danger was too great that he missed and accidently destroyed the ocarina in the attack.

In the end, it did not matter how hard he tried to catch up with them, they were able to escape to the outer field. Ganondorf cursed loudly when he straightened the reins which caused his stallion to rear up. His view wandered across the wide field of Hyrule but without success. They were gone.

But his eyes soon caught another one who stayed nearby. “You, over there. Little kid!” shouted Ganondorf bluntly when he looked down at the much smaller boy clad in a green tunic. “You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now. Which way did it go?” He waited shortly before he demanded, “Answer me!”

The boy backed off, though his expression remained determined and he did not say a word. However, the lack of fear in his eyes was certainly surprising for Ganondorf. This one, he was different from the rest. He was not afraid to answer. He did not want to. But somehow, Ganondorf found it more fascinating than annoying which let him refrain of going instantly violent against that boy. He was even distracting enough that the thoughts of the ocarina slipped away.

“Very interesting. You think you can protect them from me,” said Ganondorf and added with a more appreciative voice, “You’ve got guts, kid.”

The boy did not loosen his gaze though his body was tensed. However, he did not say anything when he, out of sudden, drew his sword from the back and pointed at straight at him. Ganondorf merely raised an eyebrow, albeit he had to admit that this one was truly different.

“You want a piece of me? Very funny,” said Ganondorf amused, accompanied by a disdainful laughter. “I like your attitude.”

Under normal circumstances, Ganondorf would have either resorted to steel or magic and send this fool straight to his grave. He never cared if that one was just a child or not, everybody who dared to defy him would meet death. But for some reason, he had the feeling that this boy could prove to be useful. Furthermore, he was certain he had seen him before and it was a rare occasion when he remembered anybody that did not belong to his tribe. Yet he could not tell where it was.

But even though he had none intentions to kill him, he neither would let him get away with this impudence without punishment. Ganondorf raised his hand and released a blast of black. Due to the impact, the child flew backwards and landed on his back. He screamed in pain and surprise but immediately lifted up his upper body again. The determination in his eyes was mixed with aversion now.

“Pathetic little fool,” said Ganondorf dismissively. “Do you realize who you are dealing with? I am Ganondorf, the ruler of this kingdom. And soon I rule this world as well.”

Ganondorf did not wait for an answer since the boy would be of no help by now and gave his stallion the sign to continue their ride. Although he had no hopes to get the ocarina into his hands anytime soon, he at least he would try to gather clues where Zelda went off to.

But the boy did not vanish from his thoughts because when he looked back again, he saw how he walked into Hyrule Castle Town, the town where everybody else just wished to escape. This one truly confused him with his behavior but it questioned him even more where he had seen him before.

Out of a sudden, he straightened the reins even faster than the last time. His stallion whickered unpleasantly but he ignored it. The memories had come back and hit him like a lightning bolt. The first encounter with him was under the old reign when he had an audience with the king. The hall had a window to the inner courtyard where his daughter, Zelda, often stand and watched the visitors. Especially him since she had not trusted him. Never, not even for a single second. But the adults never paid attention to her mistrust.

But on that specific day, she was not alone. The boy stood right by her side and lurked through the window. Thinking about it and the fact he encountered him at the town’s entrance, it could only mean that Zelda convinced him and that they had come up with a plan. Furthermore, his followers had told him about a man who helped the surrounding tribes. The ones he had oppressed before as they denied giving him their sacred relics. Though he would have never imagined that it would be such a young one.

Ganondorf gave up his plans of hunting Zelda down and instead headed straight back to the capital. The more he thought about it, the more he believed that not Zelda but the boy carried the artifact he desired. She must have seen him outside and in the split of seconds entrusted him with the ocarina, in the belief that he would chase her but never the boy. He grinned. How foolish of her to underestimate him.

Back at the town, his only interest was to get to the Temple of Time. It was an ancient building that he commanded to be spared as it was said to guard the entrance to the Sacred Realm. However, without the ocarina and the holy stones of the tribes, there was no possibility to reach it. Not even supreme power was of any help.

When Ganondorf chased through the streets, he trampled down men and monsters alike when they were not fast enough to evade him and his magic. He had no time to lose and as soon as he reached the temple, he jumped of his horse and burst the door open.

The sound of his footsteps echoed through the tremendous hall with its ornamented windows. In regard to its age, it was well preserved. But this time, Ganondorf did not spend any attention to the impressive architecture. His view rested entirely on the altar at the end of the hall. It almost robbed his breath.

Three jewels flew in midair over it. Though he never had seen them before, they matched the description he heard about the holy stones the tribes guarded. The boy truly gained them. He got what he could not. Unbelievable.

Even the door behind the altar was widely opened. Beyond it, waves of light, shining in blue, rose towards the ceiling. Though he never saw it before, he had a feeling that this was it. The path to the Sacred Realm. The boy had done it. He was truly unbelievable.

His delight soon vanished for fright. The boy was nowhere to be seen anymore. He must have already headed to the Sacred Realm. But if that one found the divine power first, he himself was done. Against such power he could do nothing. Everything he had achieved until now, including the invasion, would come to waste.

It was anger and fear alike that pulsated through his veins. Together with his greed it made him blind to any danger and he just rushed into the light. He must get the Golden Power, no matter the cost.

Though once he entered, his body felt paralyzed. Furthermore, his vision field blurred, up to a point where all merged into a white, intense light. He could not hold his eyes open. Yet, it was not over because an unknown force grabbed his body. Softly at first but it soon got uncomfortable, even painful, before it vanished from one second to another.

Ganondorf could not tell what he was thinking, if he did at all, though he felt released once he recovered the control over his body. But it still took its time before his eyes had accumulated themselves and he was actually able to see again.

However, the view Ganondorf got left him speechless. Certainly, he was not in the Temple of Time anymore, but the surroundings were bizarre. Never had he seen anything like that nor had he imagined that something like this even existed. Floating mountains which were separated by an abyss that scattered the whole landscape. Though he saw no ground as it was covered by a fog that reached to his knees and was dense enough that he could not see his own feet.

Though one phenomenon got his entire attention. It was an appearance out of three golden triangles which were attached to each other to form an even greater one. It engulfed the whole environment in golden light. But even though he still stood in distance to it, he could feel the immense power that it emitted. Without a doubt, it was the relic he most desired. The relic of the goddesses. The divine power. The Triforce.

Ganondorf had to calm down his temper to not let him get overwhelmed by the sight alone. Though the excitement to carry off the bays of his yearslong work was at hand was great. Once he would hold this power in his hands, there was nobody, dead or alive, who could stop him on his conquest to absolute domination.

When he walked towards the Triforce, certain of victory, he saw him. Again. This boy. Albeit he did not react nor move as if he was sealed by an outer force. But even though he stood right there, he could not touch him as if an invisible barrier protected him. However, Ganondorf could not care less about him as he did not offer any threat to his goal.

Yet, he neither could resist congratulating him in a spiteful manner, “Excellent work.” For a short moment, Ganondorf guessed the boy might have twinkled with his eyes which indicated that he could hear him. Ganondorf smirked when he continued pleasantly, “As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time. Do you know what this means?”

Honestly, it was a shame that the boy could not answer, because he loved the moments where he triumphed. They became even more satisfying when his foes where left in despair. But it did not kept Ganondorf from giving him the answer. “You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm. Now the Triforce lies at my hands.” He brought out in a hateful laughter when he walked towards the divine relic, ready to touch it and claim its powers. “Yes, I owe it all to you, kid!”

It was the irony in all of it which made his victory even sweeter. Though he failed to gain the holy stones and the ocarina, the boy had gathered them for him. And only because he believed the story of the princess, who was indeed the only one that had seen through his façade right from the beginning. Yet, exactly these two made it possible for him to gain the divine force they intended to protect.

With this one, he would rule them all and be the creator of a new chapter in the history of mankind. A chapter which would be known by generations afterwards as the Dark Era of Hyrule, ruled by a king who was feared by his name alone and therefore only remembered as the Great King of Evil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story and I would be happy if you leave me feedback or a comment. I appreciate them, negative ones included, so don't be afraid to tell me what your thoughts were. ^^
> 
> As for me, I wanted to write this scene of the first meeting of Ganondorf and Link in Ocarina of Time from the villain's perspective for a long time with my own ideas to it. Now it's finally done. :) When I reached this point for the first time, I truly felt cheated, but now I think it was a genius move. It's without a doubt one of my favorite scenes all over the Zelda games. ^^


End file.
